


Only in fairy tales

by Kaesteranya



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it happens? No one knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only in fairy tales

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a tentative look on how Junpei and Akihiko might work as a pairing in the game. Call it my attempt at rationalizing it for myself ~~, for future porning purposes~~. The title of this fic is taken from the 31 Days theme for July 14, 2008.

Their story began on the very night that Junpei learned of his potential as a Persona user. He had been out late near his favorite game center and minding his own business when his world had taken a complete 360-degree turn from Normal all the way to Really Fucking Weird, mostly because the sky had turned green and the streets had gone bloody and everyone around him had been replaced with creepy-looking coffins. Akihiko had come for him that evening, trailed by the first Shadow Junpei had ever seen. Oddly, it wasn’t the Shadow that Junpei really noticed – he had been more distracted by the way his upperclassman had looked that evening, haloed by the eerie yellow light of the Dark Hour Moon. There had been no other word for the moment beyond “beautiful”.

  
Junpei remained thoroughly convinced that he was straight in the months to follow, slacking off at school by day and eliminating Shadows between 11:59 PM and 12:00 AM with the rest of SEES at night… it took the actual entrance of Shijiro Aragaki into their lives for things to start getting weird, but he managed to brush off most of weirdness with the trademark tenacity of a son who had to keep a household with a drunken father in order while balancing school work and his own interests. All of that, however, ended the moment he saw Akihiko slumped beside Shinji’s body on an October Full Moon and recalled, with painful suddenness, the way the silver-haired boxer had looked to him on their very first meeting. The difference between that Akihiko and the Akihiko before him had been too striking, too painful for him to ignore.

  
Chidori was a brief return to comfortable heterosexuality, and Junpei’s first real shot at being someone other than the big-talking loser than he often thought he was – her death crushed him, squeezed his heart in a way that no human heart ought to have been squeezed. Sometime long after they buried her, in an odd repetition of their strange past, Akihiko pulled him from the brink of falling once again by slipping into his room in the middle of the night, while the two of them were at the dorm and the rest of the party were out exploring Tartarus. Junpei pointedly ignored the older boy when he came in – he pulled his blanket over his head and faced the wall. That did not, however, stop Akihiko from talking to him from the doorway.

  
“Getting left behind never gets easier. You just find ways of distracting yourself from the loss and moving on, because they wouldn’t want you to be sad.”

  
A pause, and Akihiko left him that night, shutting the door behind him. Rather than brush the advice off, however, Junpei found himself counting the steps away from his door and then some before he got up. He spent five full minutes fidgeting in the hallway, standing front of Akihiko’s door before he finally managed to gather up the courage to knock. The door opened almost immediately; Akihiko looked as though he had been expecting him, and he merely stepped aside to let the younger boy in.  



End file.
